The invention relates to the field of music stands. More particularly, the invention relates toga releasable coupler for securing a music desk to the upright support of a music stand.
Most conventional music stands include a base, a shaft, and a desk. The base rests on the ground and holds the shaft in a vertical position. The desk is attachable to the shaft. In most conventional music stands, the desk is permanently attached. However, in some circumstances it is desirable to releasably attach the desk so that it can be removed from the shaft for transport and storage.
Several U.S. patents have provided devices for releasably attaching a music desk to its shaft. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,719 to Shepherd discloses a collapsible music stand. The music desk of Shepherd is seated on the shaft, and can be removed for transport and storage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,661 to Gershon discloses an attachment mechanism for a music desk that includes an arcuate notched coupling head attached to the shaft of the music stand. A spring loaded notched arm attached to the music desk locks the position of the music desk with respect to the shaft. When the arm is disengaged, the music desk can be removed from the coupling head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,824 to Biasini discloses a device for attaching the music desk to the shaft. The device includes a lever which can be rotated to compress a sleeve positioned on the shaft. Biasini also discloses a lever having an eccentric portion. When rotated, the lever applies pressure to the shaft of the music stand, thus securing the music desk to the shaft.
A need still exists, however for a music desk attachment device which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, is durable, and is also effective and easy to use.
Additionally, a need exists for an aesthetically pleasing attachment device for securing a music desk to a music stand. A music stand in use by a musician is frequently in full view of an audience, and thus must be attractive and simple in design to avoid being visually distracting.
Furthermore, a need exists for a music desk attachment device which minimizes damage to the shaft.
The invention includes a camming coupler for removably attaching a music desk to a shaft. The camming coupler includes an inner sleeve for receiving the shaft. The inner sleeve has at least one longitudinal slit formed therein, and preferably has four substantially equidistant longitudinal slits. The inner sleeve also has a cammed exterior surface. An attachment member extends from the inner sleeve, and is pivotally attachable to the music desk. The camming coupler further includes an outer sleeve positioned over the inner sleeve. The outer sleeve has a cammed interior surface that corresponds with the cammed exterior surface of the inner sleeve.
In an embodiment of the invention, the inner sleeve has a lip at its distal end for retaining the outer sleeve in position over the inner sleeve. The camming coupler may also include a textured exterior surface on the outer sleeve.
The camming coupler of the present invention is used by inserting the shaft into the inner sleeve, then rotating the outer sleeve to compress the inner sleeve.
The camming coupler of the present invention provides a music desk attachment device which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, is durable, and is also effective and easy to use. The camming coupler of the present invention additionally provides an aesthetically pleasing attachment device for securing a music desk to a music stand.
Furthermore, the camming coupler of the present invention provides a music desk attachment device which grips the entire circumference of the shaft in order to provide evenly distributed pressure on the shaft and minimize damage to the shaft.
These and other features and advantages are more fully set forth in the drawings and description which follow.